The Other Side
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kamon Kayoko was a fighter, she was always getting into trouble, what happens when trouble leads her to a certain Alchemist? EdxOc some AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I debated on whether or not to make this into a real life thing but decided eh, I might as well make it an anime. So think of this as an anime but they like anime on here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist characters I do however own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

School; the most boring place known to man kind. The only reason teenagers go to it is because it's the law, and it gets us out of the house. Some nerds actually go to learn and do work. I just go because I'm forced to. It's a drag really.

Anime; My favorite topic to talk about. I watch a lot of different anime, I think my favorite would have to be **Vampire Knight**. That show kicks ass. My favorite characters are Kaname and Zero.

Most of my friends love anime as well. That's how I have my own group I chill with on a daily basis.

"Kamon, wanna read the next Manga of **Vampire Knight**? I just finished this book." Katsuma replied.

I looked at her as my glasses went to the tip of my nose. I nodded and she slid the Manga down to me and I stopped it before it fell to the floor and began to read it silently as people showed up to our next class.

I was always up for reading any Manga ever drawn. I was hooked ever since Katsuma bought me one for my 11th birthday. Katsuma was the person who got me into Anime. She showed me Sailor Moon and I was hooked, then it was Pokemon and you know the rest.

"I heard that there was a new student coming to our school today." I heard a girl say to her friend.

"Yeah, I hear he's pretty short for a fifteen year old." The girls friend replied. A short guy? You mean he's short like me? I thought to myself as I continued to read my book.

"Really? This I got to see. I bet he's shorter than Kamon." The girl replied snickering. If I was an Anime character I would totally be having an anime vein on my head right now.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL?" I shouted.

"You, shrimp." She smirked. I had daggers in my eyes I was about to get up as I marked my place in my book but I felt someone pulling me from behind holding me back.

"Rebecca, isn't worth it, KK." Katsuma said as she continued to hold me back. She called me KK because it was my initials. Kamon Kayoko is the name, nice to meet you all.

"Your right she isn't worth anybody's time seeing that she stuffs her bra in the girls locker room." I said smirking as Katsuma finally let go after I gave up.

Rebecca looked up at me wide-eyed as she gasped.

"I do not!" She protested.

"Yeah, you do no need to lie to us, I saw it with my own eyes." I said as she looked at me pissed.

"You don't have physical proof!" She screeched.

I got my bag out and I got the camera that I had in it out and waved the pretty red camera for her to see.

"All the proof is on this little baby right here so wanna try me?" I asked her smirking.

She gasped and ran toward me to try to get it out of my hands I just threw it at Katsuma to catch and she put it behind her back. Rebecca tried to swing at me but missed and I punched her in the gut.

She fell to the ground head first. She whined in pain and I stood there standing victoriously.

Then the bell rang and the Teacher walked through the door as soon as it rang. The teacher looked at me super pissed that I had punched somebody as I was put on the spot.

"Miss Kayoko what is the meaning of this? You're fighting again?" Mr. Green asked furiously. I knew I was gonna get detention. If you haven't noticed before I'm short tempered. Talk about my size your gonna get hit in the gut or if you make the first move to fight with me you are gonna get torn into two, just saying.

"I know, I know, I'm going to the principle's office." I told him as I grabbed all of my shit and waved at Katsuma before heading out the door. There was no point of saying that Rebecca started it, seeing as she was the one who lost in the end anyway. She was a teacher's pet, he loved Rebecca. I was just a fighter.

"Miss Kayoko, this has gone far enough, this is the third time this week, you have been in my office." Mr. Takeshi replied. He was the Principle of our Middle School.

"Sorry, Takeshi. But, this time Rebecca was the one who hit me first so all I did was defend myself." I told him sitting in the chair as I put my feet on his desk getting out a piece of gum to chew on.

"It's Mr. Takeshi, and it doesn't matter you should leave it alone and let us handle it." He told me.

"And let her win and look like a wimp? Pfft, you don't know me at all do you, Takeshi?" I said ignoring his order in calling him Mr.

He sighed loudly and looked at me as if he was fed up with my attitude.

"There is going to be some changes, Miss Kayoko. I am either going to have to expel you or make you do work around here." He replied.

"Expelling me would be good." I told him. I needed a break from school anyways.

"No. If you think it would be good, then it would be bad. So, we're going to make you work more around here." He confirmed.

"Come on, can't you just expel me? I mean I would probably just screw up whatever it was you told me to do." I whined.

"You're working and that's final!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Katsuma asked as we waited in line.<p>

"I'm supposed to be helping out a new kid tomorrow. He came in today but I didn't get to meet him, they said he came to get his schedule. I'm supposed to be his tour-guide." I groaned.

"Oh, I hope he's at least handsome." Katsuma replied. I sighed.

"I doubt it... All the boys here are dicks and ugly as fuck. This one won't be any different." I groaned.

"Just for once I wish there was a guy that was at least a little attractive, sweet, interesting, and shy." She whined.

"I wish there was a guy with my personality. They are fun to mess with." I laughed.

"Of course. You would have fun with that." She snickered. I shoved her lightly as we giggled.

The rest of the day turned out to be a boring day. I had to go to after school detention and they made me stay in the room by myself with a teacher of course.

As soon as I went home I looked around the room with no sign of my mother or father anywhere.

_Typical_. I thought to myself as I went through the living room and went into the kitchen.

Mom and dad were always on a business trips leaving me all by myself, they never really seemed to care about me.

So I learned that you can't always depend on others, you have to depend on yourself.

I made dinner all by myself that night, like I did every night. Took a nice hot bath while continuing to read some of **Vampire Knight**.

Then got out wrapping a towel around me as I blow dried my hair.

After that I went into my room putting on some Pajamas, then I crawled into my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

I would have to deal with everything else tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I had to go through this story and rewrite some parts to make it this way, now I am pretty happy with it, I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think so far and don't worry, Edward will make an appearance soon, I just wanted you guys to get to know this character a bit better. In case you didn't know I will always use my OC character, Kamon. Just in other fanfiction's her Personality will be a bit different than the others. I like to mix it up a bit. I like to make her a bit rough around the edges, or shy to where she has a shield up, even though in this story she too will have the shield up but she comes with a bad attitude as well. Well let me know if you like this idea. I love FMA. **

**Please leave some reviews! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning came by so fast that it felt like I've only slept for an hour. I got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to make me some breakfast. Once that was done I zoomed out the door and into the bright early morning. I had a job to do today.

Once I made it to the school running on full speed so I wouldn't be late, I saw Katsuma waiting outside the school doors for me.

"Hey, stranger." She waved as I walked up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked looking at her dumbfounded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting on you, duh! Someone has to help you show the new kid around." She told me straight up. Oh so that's what this is about.

"Curious, are we?" I asked her.

"DUH! I wanna see if he's really shorter than you." She giggled. I sighed, typical Katsuma. We both headed inside towards the Principle's Office where there was a boy around our age in the same room.

"Nice to see you made it earlier, Miss Kayoko." Principle Takeshi replied. I nodded looking at the boy that was already seated in front of Mr. Takeshi's desk.

He wore a red coat with a black undershirt and black jeans. He had light blonde hair that reached to his back, but it was up in a braid. He had the most beautiful golden eyes I ever looked into. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes trying to figure me out.

"Yeah, well I wanted to be here to help this kid out." I told him shrugging it off.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" He protested.

"Fine, midget then." I told him. He glared at me.

"Who you calling a runt that can only be seen with a magnify glass!" He raged.

"YOU!" I yelled.

"That's quite enough, Miss Kayoko. You were in here yesterday because of the same reason. No need for a repeat." Mr. Takeshi replied.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"You are forgiven, now would you please be so kind as to show this young man around, he can show you his schedule that I gave him yesterday. Now don't get lost." He told us as he shooed all of us out of his office.

"Okay, Chief you can count on me to help out as well." Katsuma saluted. Mr. Takeshi smirked and shooed her off as well.

"Run along now dear, help them out as best you can and make sure Miss Kayoko and the young man don't start a ruckus in the halls." He told her. She nodded and ran out the door to follow us.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." He told me.

Edward. I like his name.

"Nice to meet you Ed, I'm Kamon Kayoko, your new tour guide." I said shaking his hand as we walked.

"Pleasure, meeting you too. I see you are a little shorter than me." He smirked looking down at me.

"Yeah, I don't usually get a chance to pick on people like I did with you this morning. Sorry about that." I giggled.

"Don't sweat it, I know how it feels sometimes, it can be a real pain in the ass when my co-workers make fun of me." He laughed nervously.

"Co-workers? You're fifteen and you're already working?" I asked shocked.

"Mhm, I'm a state alchemist." He replied grinning. Alchemist? Him? Wow, I never would have thought.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." A voice replied. Edward and I turned around to find Katsuma looking at us with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Katsuma." I said as I we turned around to look at her.

"Hey, don't turn around just because I'm here. The Principle told me to make sure you guys don't argue again like earlier." She defended herself. Edward and I just laughed and turned around and started walking again.

"It's fine Kat, you can go ahead to class, we aren't going to fight again." I reassured her.

"Um, you sure?" She asked. I waved her off.

"Positive. See you later." I yelled as Edward and I continued to talk as I showed him around the school leaving Katsuma behind.

* * *

><p>After showing him the whole school grounds we decided to head to lunch together. We pretty much skipped two of our classes to chill and get to know each other better.<p>

He was a pretty awesome for a short guy, although he is taller than me anyway but I didn't care, he was a cool guy in my book.

"Would you like to eat with me and my friends?" I asked him. He nodded as we got into the lunch line together while enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, look. Isn't that the new student with Kamon?" A girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, look he's taller than her by one inch." The girl's friend replied.

"Oooh, they are so going to date." The girl replied smirking.

"Haha, don't they look so cute? Shorty and Midget." The girl's friend said. I overheard them talking.

"What did you just say?" I heard Edward say as he gritted his teeth.

"You heard me, I called you a shorty and Kamon a Midget." The girl's friend said to him.

I was pissed and apparently so was he.

"Kamon, I'm not supposed to hit a girl, so could you please hit her for me?" He asked through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist till it turned pale white.

"Gladly." I said running towards the girl and jumped on her making her and I fall to the ground with a punch. I sat on her stomach as I punched her face until she was bruising pretty badly.

"Had enough yet?" I screeched at her. She nodded her frantically and I got off her with a victory smile on my face.

"If you tell the teachers or Mr. Takeshi about this there will be more from where that came from so I would be scared." I told her she nodded and ran off with her friend as if nothing happened.

"Damn, you got her good." Edward replied with a smirk.

"It takes practice to get as good as I do." I said blowing on my lucky fist.

"Do you spar at all?" He asked me as we got back in line to get our food.

"A little here and there, I haven't really been practicing with anyone though, I pretty much just fight by myself with a punching bag outside my house." I told him getting my food and going down the line.

"Well, I want to see your skills, maybe I can come over and spar with you someday?" He offered. I smiled as I grabbed my milk.

"I'd love that." I nodded. He grinned as he got his Milk and we headed back towards my groups table.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I knew Kaname was that bad but I didn't know he was THAT bad!" One of my best friends Naren replied talking to Katsuma who was eating an apple.<p>

"I know! I seriously got pissed when he finally told Yuki his dark secret." Katsuma replied as she had the Manga in her hands reading the next volume Naren let her borrow. (Just in case you haven't read Vampire Knight yet I don't wanna ruin it for you guys.)

"Hey guys, is it okay for Edward to sit with us?" I asked the group. Naren and Katsuma looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." They said in unison. Edward and I smiled at each other as we took our seats and ate our meals while listening to the girls conversation in silence.

* * *

><p>After school that day, Edward decided to come over and hang out with me, we seemed to be inseparable since we first started getting to know each other more.<p>

I wanted to know everything about him I was willing to know and I wasn't going to give up. He was just like me, except the Alchemist part but our personalities were the same. I think this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was kind of stuck on where to go with this story so I kind of just winged it and this came about, thanks for the all the reviews from the 1st chapter. I was pretty happy with the results. But, what do you think I should go with this? Any ideas? I'm starting to run out. I know I wanna bring Al into the picture in the next chapter but I'm not sure how I want to bring him in if that makes sense? Feel free to send me suggestions and ideas. I really could use some and thanks for sticking around this far. I have a lot planned for this story but my writers block is try to take over and that is something I know we don't want. I only just got started on this story and I'm not gonna stop now! So ideas, suggestions, lovely reviews anything to help me rid this bad case of writer's block before it get's worse. Thanks! See you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You and Me. One on one. I promise to hold back." He challenged me. I smirked.

"Are you sure you wanna go easy on me? I'm a pretty skilled fighter." I told him with confidence.

"I wanna see what your capable of before I go hard on you." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay, have it your way, meet me outside in ten minutes. I need to get some stuff for this fight." I told him.

He nodded as I headed upstairs to my bedroom where my iPod and my speakers that were connected with it so it could stay charged and play music out loud.

He waited outside as he had his red coat on the lounge stair and stood with just his undershirt and black pants on.

He had a metal right arm. I had never noticed it when he wore his big red coat. He was leaning against the back fence holding a smirk on his face.

"Bout time, I thought you would forfeit." He said smiling.

I smirked as I hooked up the speakers to the outlet.

"Don't get so cocky, I wanted us to have some music to spar with." I told him turning on the system as I put it on my personal fighting playlist.

"That's so kind of you." He said getting in a stance.

"Let's rock!" I said pressing play as 'Devour' by Shinedown began to play.

We both got in stance as the music began slow starting to get higher and faster and I was ready, Edward ran towards me and I evaded his attack and kicked him from behind and jumped out of the way of his next attack.

He started punching the air as I continued to dodge his every move. I smirked and kicked his head from behind making him fall to the ground as I was about to attack him with my fist he dodged it and grabbed my waist from behind bringing me to my knees. He freaked out thinking I was actually hurt, being the nice guy he is to women he crouched down to check on me. I smirked and elbowed him in the gut making him fall to the ground

"Rules on fighting Elric, don't trust your opponent when you are sparring, you never know if they are faking or not." I told him as he laid there holding his stomach in pain.

"Damn, I underestimated you, Kamon." He told me smirking.

"I know. You have a lot more to learn about me." I told him turning my back to him as I looked at the fence.

I closed my eyes hearing footsteps as I dodged his punch and jumped over him as I held onto his neck.

"Damn, how did you know I was coming up behind you?" He asked.

"I closed my eyes and heard your footsteps, so I quickly dodged it." I told him still holding his neck.

"Wow, you need to teach me that." He told me as he gave up.

"Sure, anytime you wanna start training we can." I told him. He nodded with a smirk on his face. We rested and drank some water while talking about what fight's we gotten in, in the past.

"So, what happened to your arm?" I asked him curiously as I drank some of my water.

He looked down at his right arm and sighed.

"Long story." He replied frowning.

"I have time, I have nothing to do for another good hours." I told him wanting him to go on.

"Well, you see I –." He started.

"Brother! There you are!" I heard from behind us.

We turned around to see a big guy in armor by the back door looking at us. I was dumbfounded. Brother? This guy is Edwards brother?

"Hope you don't mind, I saw this big guy was looking lost and he asked me where Edward was and I knew you guys would be here since you told me where you would be so here we are." Another voice said coming from behind the large armor dude she stood beside him with a smile. It was Katsuma.

"It's fine. Kamon, meet my little brother, Alphonse Elric." Edward introduced as Alphonse stood beside us having his big armor out to shake my hand. I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, I see you and Brother are friends now." He said happily.

_If that was his little brother why was he so much taller than Edward?_

"Nice to meet you as well." I told him as Katsuma stood beside Alphonse smiling at us.

"You guys have been sweating it seems, did you guys fight?" He asked his brother. Edward nodded and drank some of the water finishing off his bottle.

"Kamon, beat me. I have to train harder. Kamon, is going to show me what she does to practice." He said smiling at me. I smiled back blushing lightly.

"It's nothing, it's just a technique I've learned to do by myself." I told him as I sweatdropped.

"But, you are good. I was wondering if you could start being my trainer? I need a trainer to teach me more about fighting." Edward smiled but hid his smile with a straight face. I've noticed about Edward that behind his frown he always had this awkward smile that he tried to hide when talking to me.

"Of course I can, Katsuma can help train you too." I told him looking at Katsuma, she nodded.

"Um – Kamon I was wondering if you and Katsuma could – teach me as well?" Alphonse stuttered as he asked kindly. Katsuma smiled up at him and nodded.

"Of course, we can train both of you boys, just follow what we do and you guys will get better in no time." Katsuma said proudly. I could see that Alphonse was trying hard not to blush but nodded as Katsuma and Alphonse began to talk about other topics leaving me and Edward to look at each other in silence.

_He was gonna tell me how he lost his arm but then his brother interrupted us, I guess I can ask later on._ I thought to myself

Time flew by and it was time for the boys to be on there way as Katsuma and I waved them goodbye and that we would see them tomorrow.

"Those boys seem awesome." Katsuma replied. I nodded.

"Yup, so that means we have new trainee's to train this weekend." I replied.

She smiled.

"That we do, Kayoko. That we do." She said as we headed back inside the house after the boys disappeared down the streets.

Katsuma and I spent the night raiding the fridge, eating junk food and watching TV and falling asleep on two separate couches.

My thoughts were consumed with Edwards awkward smile he gave me today as a smile crept my face.

**A/N: Well, thanks to me actually sparring by myself this chapter was created, I thought of it as I listened to Shinedown on repeat. I don't own that song by the way it was just used for the chapter. It pretty much inspired it because I was imagining myself sparring with Edward. (Ironically) Anyways I love the feedback I am getting for this story. I love every review that is written on here. It inspires me to work on another chapter and Katsuma I am sorry about the last chapter about the apple. I couldn't think of anything else to write about, I wasn't sure that you hated fruit but I will be sure not to make you eat another apple in this story again or vegetables for that matter but just fyi Apple is not a vegetable it's a fruit get your facts straight. But I still love you. Hehe. ^_^ Anyways I hope this chapter was better because I brought Al in it and perhaps a fighting scene with Edward. I hope it was something you guys liked. I wanna make this story as enjoyable as possible. Also this story is set in 2007 so thats why the iPod is put into the story I am going to pretend that it wasn't in the 1900's. It is fanfiction after all. ^.^ So please review! :] It gives me confidence and makes me update faster. I love you guys, see you next chappy. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry about not being here yesterday, Vex and I had a video game tournament and we just got back home last night." Mika my other best friend replied as Katsuma,Vex, Mika and I were walking to school together the next day.

"It's okay, we made some new friends while you were away." I told her.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked curiously.

"Oh you know some short guy." Katsuma giggled.

"I'm glad he's not here to hear you say that, you know how he is when people call him the 'S' word.." I told her hesitatingly.

"Ooh? He's short like you?" Vex asked grinning widely like the Cheshire Cat. Mika giggled.

"No, he's actually taller than me." I told him turning to face him.

"When has that ever changed? You've always been the shortest of the group." Vex replied with a laugh as I glared at him, I tried to punch him but he just put his hand on the top of my head holding me back as my fists flailed in the air. Steam came out of my ears as it pissed me off even though I couldn't do anything about it.

We get to the school, and get ready for our class that we have together which is English. Mrs. Doubtfire. (not the one who's really Robin Williams but she's british like the real one is.)

"Good morning class, it looks like we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself, young lad." Mrs. Doubtfire replied letting Edward do his introduction.

"Um, Hi guys, my name is Edward Elric. I'm new and stuff, yeah." He said waving it off as if it was nothing special.

"Nice to meet you Edward. You can take a seat beside Miss Kashou and Miss Kayoko. They can help you if you need the extra help." Mrs. Doubtfire reassured him. He nodded and headed to the seat he was told to sit at.

"So, your the new kid." Mika smiled as he sat in the desk beside her and I in the next row.

"Yup, that's me." He said pointing to himself.

"That's the new shorty?" Vex asked grabbing our attention from afar. Edward did an anime vein and looked pissed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFY GLASS?" He screeched.

"That's not what I said, dude. Chill. The names Vex. Nice to meet you." He said giving Edward a noogie on his head. I giggled to myself. Edward glared up at him and pried Vex off of him and pushed him away.

"Well, look who's late again today?" Mika smirked looking through the door to see Naren's boyfriend, Mifune.

"Mr. Yuki, lovely for you to be finally joining this class at this time." Mrs. Doubtfire replied as he handed her a pink slip.

"Sorry, I ran late I was away with my family for the last couple of days." He told her.

"That's alright, at least you have an excuse this time." She shooed him off to his desk as he came to sit by Vex.

"About time you got to school, Mifune!" I told him.

"Yeah, sorry I was at the game tournament with Mika and Vex but I came in later than they did. I just used an excuse to getting out of detention again." He sighed.

"Of course you guys would skip school to goto something like that." I scoffed.

"HEY!" The three shouted.

"I don't spend my time playing video games all day like you guys and Naren do." I smirked.

"Well, you suck." Vex smirked. I smacked him in the arm and listened to the Teacher as she started talking about William Shakespeare. I swear this woman loves to talk as much as Mrs. Doubtfire from the movie. They could be twins, it was that freaky.

As the class dragged on I laid my head against the desk wanting this class to be over. I felt something hit my desk, I looked over and saw a piece of paper with my name scribbled on it.

I then looked to see what direction it came from. I saw Edward lying his head down against the desk as if he was sleeping. I picked up the note and put it under my desk to read it.

I opened the note and begin to silently read it:

_She talks too much about this William guy._

I giggled to myself. I decided to write back. I figured it was from Edward because he was the only one who has ever passed me a note. I passed it back discretely.

He looked at it and opened it secretly and read what I scribbled on there.

_It gets worse trust me._

I heard him smirk as he secretly wrote something back passing it to me once again.

_Let's just pretend to listen to her._

I passed it back to him.

_Already pretending._

He then passed it back to me as I opened it descretely.

_Would you like to hang out after school again today? Me and Al have nothing better to do._

I had a huge grin on my face when the bell rang I had already written something in the note. I got up grabbing my things and setting the note down on his desk leaving him to wonder what I put but I looked at him as he opened the note and I saw a huge grin on his face as I left the room.

_I'd love to._

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I feel bad, but I had major writers block for the story. I was like why did they have to do that? But I wanted to get something down for you guys so you wouldn't try to shoot me. I wanted to get passed the introductions for all the OCS first. Next chapter will probably go ahead of time because I wanna bring in two more FMA characters. Well more like just one that's going to attend school with them. You'll find out in the next chapter. I probably won't update till I get about four or five reviews. If people want it bad enough they will review and let me know because I want to know if it's good enough to continue. So leave me some reviews and I will post the next chapter. See you guys next chappy if I get those four or five reviews! ^_^**_


End file.
